


Contusions and Confusions

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina finally discuss their first kiss, while Emma helps an injured Regina make the best of a terrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contusions and Confusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, and I plan on having two more if it is well received. Let me know what you think! There could be a rating change, but I make no promises. This is also my first time posting here, so bear with me. I plan to post my older stories here as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, none of these characters belong to me - or we wouldn't be so unhappy with the show. ;)

She sat with her knees pulled to her chest, trying to remember to breathe between sobs. She wasn't quite sure how she could face her mother and father, or even begin explaining to them what had happened between she and Robin. Nothing in her life could prepare her for the conversation she was about to be forced into, and it had to happen before Zelena came home. Just the thought of her sister's name brought on a new wave of anxiety. How was she to look at her sister every day for the rest of her life? How could she? 

"Hey Regina.." Emma tucked her hands into her pockets as she awkwardly rocked on her heels. 

Regina looked up, embarrassed by the girls staring, she wiped her cheeks and sucked in a shuttered breath, "Go away, Miss Swan. I'm in no mood for your nonsense." 

Emma swallowed softly before squatting down and placing her hands on the step in front of Regina to keep her balance. Her hand reached for Regina's ankle, resting just above her sandal as she began kneading skin, "I saw you fall back there. I didn't want to embarrass you, but I noticed you were crying, and I wanted to see that you were okay." 

"I'm fine," she reached down to push Emma's hand away, "thank you for your concern, but I'm just fine." 

A soft exhale prompted Emma to speak again while Regina's hand took over her previous position, "You know, I was at the game. I saw... Your sister." 

Regina's eyes narrowed as she looked up, her hands pushing her to her full height as she raised her voice, "Anything that happened tonight is none of your business, Emma Swan. My life is not some show for you to make a guest appearance whenever the opportunity is convenient for you. Now take your pity filled eyes and go home, Emma." 

Emma's eyes fell to the ground as Regina spoke. Never having Regina as she truly wanted had forced Emma to choose no relationship at all. They had been friends for years, shared a kiss when they were ten, just after Regina had fallen out of a tree. They grew older. Emma wanted something Regina couldn't give her, so Emma vowed to be there when Regina needed her. Freshman year, when the stinky archer boy from two states over started at their school, everything had changed. 

"Maybe you're mistaking pity for something that you haven't seen from anyone else." Emma licked her lips and looked back up as Regina clenched her fists. 

Brown hair shook gently as Regina refused to believe Emma, "Don't start that again, Emma," she took a step down eliminating a bit of distance, "You say you love me, and yet you use every chance you can to walk away. You run away the second you aren't getting exactly what you want, and that isn't love, Emma." 

The blonde shook her head softly before stepping closer again, "When have you ever given me a chance to love you? You were too busy-" but Emma didn't finish her thought, she bit her tongue as the door behind Regina swung open to reveal a nicely dressed older version of the brunette.  
"Regina, darling, is everything alright? You're making quite a bit of noise." 

"Of course, mother. I apologize if I disrupted you," she smiled softly. 

"Of course not, dear," Cora looked up and caught a glimpse of blonde locks passing around the corner. 

Her daughter's eyes followed hers, and she spoke clearly, "If you run now, you can still catch her." 

Regina smirked at her mother before moving as swiftly as possible on her swollen ankle. She called out to the younger woman with no avail. Emma kept moving, walking straight to the park and removing her shoes as Regina finally caught up to her. 

"Emma," she panted out before bending to catch her breath, "My ankle." 

She nearly toppled over, but Emma tossed her shoes and caught the brunette just before she hit the ground. She carefully helped the brunette walk through the tree line to the picnic table she knew was in the back. She sat Regina down carefully before sitting in front of her and removing her left sandal to help with the swelling. 

"You don't have to-" Regina's words were cut short by the look Emma gave her. 

Her fingers pushed softly at the tendons and joints of the brunettes ankle, before rolling up her pant legs and removing the other sandal. 

"That ankle is just fine, Miss Swan, no need to touch." 

Emma looked up and caught the hitch in Regina's breath as she moved her hands over calf muscles, massaging softly, "Do you not miss the way I used to touch you?" 

Regina opened her mouth but nothing came out but a soft sigh as Emma's fingers reached the back of her knee. 

"Every time he's hurt you, I've been there to make it better," Emma brought her lips down to kiss Regina's ankle, "and every time, you've taken him back." 

Regina reached down to place her hand over Emma's, "Emma... Please," she brought her free hand to Emma's cheek, pulling the blonde up to her. 

Emma doesn't hesitate to bring her lips closer to Regina's, brushing their noses together slightly as her hands rest against the tops of her thighs, "Do you honestly think that I don't love you, Regina?"


End file.
